


Eraser Marks

by NovaeLuna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaeLuna/pseuds/NovaeLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's awkward, nowadays. They don't have the same synchronization, and can't even do their customary fist bump. She'd be lying if she didn't miss Chat Noir; lying, if she didn't admit that she was angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eraser Marks

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i know close to nothing about the show, but the characters seem too cute to not write about..,, so uh please forgive me if i get things wrong...

It had been a gamble, Marinette knew.

While she knew one day Chat Noir would stop flirting with her, it was safe to say that she'd always knew that she'd miss it. Call it a familiarity issue. Chat Noir was aggravating, childish, and overly flirtatious; that was how he would stick in her mind, and that was how it'd always be. Call it crazy, but she knew that she would've been defeated a long, long time ago without him as her partner. He'd throw himself in the way for her, no matter how badly she'd want to throw him back to safety; that alone deserved merit from her, although she never took his declarations of affections seriously.

-Except Chat Noir was Adrien.

It had taken a long time for her to react. Chat Noir was Adrien.  _Adrien_. There was no word that could describe accurately describe how she felt at the time besides...nauseous. She hadn't known that Adrien was Chat Noir, how  _could_ she have known? They were left staring awkwardly at each other, but no matter how hard Marinette tried, she couldn't rip her eyes away from the horrified look on Adrien's face. Of course he would've been disgusted at her actual identity; that wasn't the surprising part. _  
_

But she never imagined the horror she would feel upon knowing his identity. 

Suddenly, she knew too much. That overblown crush she had on Adrien suddenly shriveled like week-old leek. There was no way to reconcile the two people in her mind, and she knew that Adrien had the same problem.

So without saying goodbye to each other, they both took an awkward step back and fled.

 

Except that was a month ago- a full month ago that they had revealed their identities, and not a single word had been uttered by either after the incident besides the customary "Cataclysm!" and "Lucky Charm!". Their movements were now awkward; taking down an enemy took twice as long when two people didn't work together. They'd miss the enemy horribly. The first time she had realized exactly how much Chat had become a constant in her life was two weeks before, when she accidentally tried to do their Mission Accomplished fist bump, only to find Adrien already sprinting off into the distance.

Then it hit her hard.

 

Alya had started to ask her, last week, what exactly had gotten her in that downtrodden of a mood. She probably winced really obviously, or something like that, because even Alya had left her alone; so miserable that even her best friend's company wouldn't make her mood any better. She hadn't seen Adrien more than twice in the past month; the two times she had seen him, he took one glance at her and then ignored her like she didn't even exist.

It was...devastating. No other word to describe it.

Not only was her friend gone, he had even visibly recoiled at the sight of her. Disgusted so much by her that he refused to even acknowledge her in real life. Didn't even look back to check if she was okay, to see if the knife that was thrown at her hit her or not. Their previously coordinated partnership crumbled faster than a building in a demolition project, and there was no way to salvage it.

If only there was a way to reverse it all; if only she could figure out how to erase that interaction, to never have found out who Chat Noir was.

It destroyed her. Every passing day she found herself more and more disgusted with herself, more unforgiving of herself; how could she have been so disillusioned as to who she really was? Of course Chat Noir would be repulsed; of course she would never be good enough for anyone, not even for her trusted partner who had sworn that he loved her.

As the days went past, Tikki started avoided Miranette, not even allowing her to suit up. The kwami would mutter things about corruption and contamination, and in her anger, Miranette told Tikki to leave if the kwami felt that endangered by her. It had taken Miranette about three days to discover it, but Tikki had disappeared completely, going off someplace Miranette probably wouldn't visit. Everyone was getting further away. It seemed as if no one wanted anything to do with her.

She was bitter.

Everyone left her in the end.

Then she hears a voice:  


"If you get those stones for me, I'll stay with you until the end."

**Author's Note:**

> yooo im sorry this fucking sucks haha


End file.
